


Giles' Return

by nothorse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Puppy Piles, Summer of Giles 2016, some slight mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: Giles came back. And yeah, fuck history. A bit literally at times.





	Giles' Return

**Author's Note:**

> So have a slightly smutty fragment of something once planned larger.  
> (personal rule: always plan larger, always fall short. Or something in that post code.)

Giles sat up in bed like a drowning man breaking the water's surface. After a quick look around and a check of the journal on his nightstand, he let out a relieved breath. "We did it," he thought. His eyes widened. "A shower!" he said, out loud, "I can have a real shower with warm water."  
  
After said shower and the automatic morning rituals, he sat down with a cup of tea and a pad.

"Ingredients," he muttered, "I think I've got everything here. And I really should get out of the habit of talking out loud to myself."

He tried to get through the day as calm as possible, seeing the old Sunnydale High Library again, still pristine. And the Scoobies, all alive, impossibly young and yet unbattered by life. Even Faith, with her brash and bawdy facade was almost innocent.

He was sure that at least Buffy, as unobservant as she pretended to be, had noticed something about him and he caught her glances and slight frown. He wouldn't have a grace period, he thought. Better to get it all over with and start to fuck destiny and set the future right. 

* * *

"Oh, good, you're all here," said Giles, "We need to talk."

"Oh my God," said Xander, "Giles is going to break up with us. 'We need to talk,' I know those words."

"Or he is pregnant," said Willow. "Wait, maybe we're pregnant, of course not all of us, Xander couldn't..." Willow broke up as everybody looked at Oz. "No!" said Willow, "I just haven't seen... and this is far too much information again, is it? I'll shut up now."

"No," said Giles. "I'm not here to break up with you, quite the contrary–"

"You want to hook up with us?" asked Cordelia, with a raised brow. "Because, the age difference–"

"Not exactly," interrupted Giles, he looked up at the stacks.

"Twelve years ago," he began, "Twelve years ago Faith arrived in Sunnydale," he looked at Faith who was staring at him, confused, "scared and brash, on the run from an ancient vampire who had killed her Watcher in front of her. Twelve years ago," he held up his hand to stave off interruptions, "Buffy returned from Los Angeles, where she had been recovering from sending her re-souled lover to Hell."

"Nine years ago, we closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth and watched the town sink into the earth. Eight years ago Cordelia and others died in a futile battle to keep a demonic trinity from taking over this world. And we did not help."

"Five years ago, Buffy fought against us and almost killed magic. Three years ago we weren't able to mount a defense when all the hellmouths opened, because we were splintered and scattered across the world. We came back together, but it was too little, too late. The Old Ones returned, making this world their playground once more."

Giles looked at the pale faces around him.

"We failed, because we didn't talk to each other, because we didn't trust enough, because we kept secrets. We failed and the world went to hell. Willow and I we were the last survivors. Willow gave her life and her magic to send me back and prevent all of it. The ritual I propose would bind us all together. It will ensure trust, but I will not lie, it will also make it impossible for any of us to keep secrets."

"If we go through with this, we will be bonded to each other. For the rest of our lives. I ask you to go through with this, with me because we need it to survive the future. But I also know that this will be hard, it will be painful, emotional and maybe for soem of us even humiliating, as secrets are revealed and we cannot hide from each other again."

"You're stampeding us into this," said Cordelia, "so what is it that you're hiding? I don't think the world will end tomorrow. It won't right?"

"No it won't," said Giles.

"So, again, what's the catch?"

Giles thought about it for a moment and then decided to answer truthfully. "It's an intimate bond, as in we will be, after the ritual, very probably intimate with each other, and very probably no longer intimate or even romantically interested in anybody else."

Faith looked around the table. "I'm in." she declared. As every head turned to her, she said, "What? You're all hotties, even the midget."

Oz raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Can't dispute the height." He looked at Willow and took her hand and dipped his head minutely. After a moment Willow took a deep breath. She nodded, "We're in."

"Nobody outside this group?" asked Buffy.

Giles nodded. "Very probably not. The bond has not been done in a while, but the reports do agree."

"And everybody in this group, right?"

Giles nodded again. Everybody was quiet and waited for Buffy to make her decision.

"And it will keep the world standing?"

"It will definitely help."

"OK," Buffy exhaled slowly, "I'm in."

All faces turned to Cordelia and Xander.

"It's Cordy's game," said Xander. "I'll always be here to help. I can run the stakes through the pencil sharpener with the best. The decision on the bond is Cordy's."

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Cordelia looked at Xander, nodded and held up her hands. "We're in. Can't let the world down."

* * *

  
They knelt on the floor of the library in a circle. The center of the circle held a large brazer where Giles was burning various herbs and incenses.

He nodded to the teens and they all joined hands.

Giles started the incantation in a smooth and almost sinuous language, the syllables not so much heard by the others as felt.

The fog of the burnt incense swirled around them, theywere panting, the chant seemed to enter their bodies and arousing them to an orgasmic state.

It felt like a long slow intense session of sex and yet they were only kneeling motionlessly for a few minutes until they all collapsed with a moan.

* * *

It took a while after the mental and magical burst of the ritual passed for the group to come up out of their trance. Giles saw Willow, Xander and Cordelia discreetly check their pants. The slight movements of Faith, Buffy and Oz seemed to have their root in a similar impulse.

The incense was almost completely gone and the air in the room was fresh, not smoky and stuffy as they would have expected.

"Now what?" asked Faith.

"Now," said Giles, "Buffy and you will join me, we will drive to wherever you're staying, we will collect your things and then I will talk to Mrs. Summers. Buffy needs to sleep at home for at least a while after the summer and you need a decent place to stay."

"I would prefer it if no-one would sleep alone tonight. Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Willow, do any of you need to go home, or will you be able to stay at my flat for the night?"

"Your flat," said Willow, "My parents are at a conference, Cordy's are still in Rio, I believe, –"

"And I told my family I'd be out tonight. Wanted to rehearse, but Devon got sick," said Oz.

Xander just nodded and the quartet trooped off to get Cordelia's car and Oz's bus.

"One second," said Giles. He nestled the apartment key off his keyring. "Easier than breaking in, I'd think." He hugged each of them and gave the key to Willow. "I'll be home as soon as possible."

* * *

He was glad that he had judged the situation right. Joyce Summers was happy to have Faith and welcomed her with open arms. For all the bluster and demonstrative sexuality she displayed before, Faith was clearly surprised and touched by the genuine warmth of Buffy's mother. In her presence, Faith showed a kind of bashfulness she had rarely displayed in the previous future.

  
Together with Joyce, they put up an air mattress in Buffy's room and Joyce was already planning to convert the neighbouring storage room into a room for Faith.

Joyce was resigned to her daughter to be the Slayer and she was glad that her daughter would not be the only one, she did not yet want to know details. Thus she left them in the living room downstairs to give them a moment to talk slaying and school plans for Faith. In that time Buffy and Faith were able to snag some rather less than innocent cuddles. They both leaned into Giles and while One of Faith's hands was exploring the inside of his trousers, Buffy was alternately kissing both Giles and Faith, to compare tastes, as she said with a completely innocent expression.

When Joyce returned they were buttoned and talking quietly. Slyer hearing had given them sufficient warning.

As Giles pulled away from Revello Drive, he pondered Faith's last question.

"So, what do you prefer," she had asked, "shaved, topiary or full jungle?"

Now that he was in the car, he couldn't help but think about it. While he had enjoyed various partners in his past, most of them natural, he couldn't resist the fantasy of a smooth mound or cock. Yes, he decided while waiting for the pizzas he had ordered on an impulse, he would ask his partners to shave.

* * *

Giles was quietly juggling the two large pizza boxes and was just about to knock when the door opened and Xander stood there holding out his hands to take the pizzas. It was only when Giles was inside and had closed the door again, he realised that Xander had been nude. He startled for a moment then turned around to see the four teens preparing the table for dinner, all of them nude, judging from the still damp hair, all of them freshly showered and all of them with completely smooth bodies.

  
"What brought this on?" he asked with a hand wave encompassing the state of the teens.

"First Cordelia said a shower would be good because of the sex. And then she found your razors and, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time and Oz shaved me and I shaved him and Xander said we should clear off the table and maybe we would order Pizza, but you brought it already and we all didn't want to get dressed again in the old stuff, so we just stayed naked and I think it's a bit naughty but–"

Willow paused, and then continued a little softer, "I really like it. Do you? Can we stay like this?"

She stood on one foot, the other pointed on tip-toe. Her pose of innocence was visibly calculated and yet very much true as Giles could see. He took her in his arms, kissed her deeply and after they had regained their breath he said, "Of course you can. I'd advise against leaving the flat without getting dressed, but otherwise–" He ran a hand down her belly and towards her denuded mound. "I like it very much."

"Cool," said Cordelia, Now sit down, Pizza's not getting hotter."

After the pizzas were decimated, Giles leaned back in his seat.

"I think we need to talk a bit on how this is going to work, both for tonight as well as the future."

"Nah," said Oz. "It's your show. Tonight is just about being together." He patted Willow's hand and with a wicked grin she ducked under the table. Meanwhile Oz leaned over and loosened Giles' tie. He unbuttoned the shirt and together with Cordelia he removed it, while Willow had been busy with Giles' belt and pants. He raised himself off the chair for a moment, so she could slide them down. Xander joined her under the table and removed Giles' shoes and socks.

Willow and Xander looked at each other and they slowly pulled down the boxers, freeing Giles' hard cock. They both leaned in and started kissing up and down, paying attention to every vein and fold of skin.

Giles gave up on any kind of talk and just concentrated on the four bodies around him, losing himself in sensation.

* * *

After they had brought Giles to climax twice, Oz was doing the dishes and Cordy and Willow were upstairs to work on the sleeping arrangements.

Xander just sat on the couch and stared into his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Giles, sitting down next to him.

"I don't think I can do this," he said after a while.

"Which this exactly?" asked Giles.

"The multiple thing. I had a raging boner when I saw Willow come out of the shower, and then after dinner. And–" he stopped.

"And?" prompted Giles after a moment, resting his hand on Xander's thigh.

"I was with Cordelia. And I was fine with that. And now I'm turning into my old man with the roving eye and wandering cock," he finished angrily.

Giles caught Oz's eye and motioned upwards with his head. "Get Cordy," he mouthed. Oz nodded, put the last plate away and went upstairs.

"We're bonded, Xander. Your eye is not roving, it's resting on the ones you belong to and who belong to you."

"That's not how you get through to him", Cordelia said softly.

"Hey Xander!" Xander looked up. Cordelia knelt down in front of him. "I like you. And I like all of us in this bond. If you react to any of us you react to me. Got it?"

She stroked Xander's cock until it was hard enough and then sucked the head into her mouth. Plopping off, she asked, "Got it?"

Xander nodded weakly and Cordelia dropped down again, slowly moving up and down Xander's cock.

After a moment she took Giles's hand and guided it to the base of Xander's cock, and with a roll of her eyeys she told Giles to kiss Xander, which he did, and deepened after Xander reciprocated and opened his mouth.

It did not take long for Xander to gasp and come under four hands and two mouths.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll try and keep my freak-outs quiet."

"No," Giles gave him a soft slap to the back of his head.

"If you freak out, tell us, show us. Because we can and will help. That's exactly why we did the bonding. So we can support and hold each other."

"Darn right." Willow had come down and pulled Xander in a hug. Then she held his head with both hands and kissed him.

"Freak out as much as you need to. I'm pretty sure I'll be freaking tomorrow at the latest. But we'll just get together and get through it, okay?"

* * *

In the end, they had just piled up blankets, quilts, comforters and pillows to build one large pile in the living room and snuggled into each other.

He didn't know how Buffy and Faith got along for the night, but considering what had happened here, he was willing to bet they had needed only one bed. For all his planning, he didn't know how they would continue in their domestic lives. He guessed he'd need a bigger flat. Or maybe a house.

He'd probably had to do some not quite ethical work on the various sets of parents and they'd need some source of money.

But that was all for tomorrow.

For this night he'd enjoy the feeling of skin on skin, the elbows and knees in sensitive spots, the snoring and all in all the knowledge that they were all alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Summer of Giles 2016 and I completely missed reposting this here.


End file.
